popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Williams
]] Robin McLaurin Williams (July 21, 1951 – August 11, 2014) was an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice artist, and comedian who rose to fame with his role of Mork in the television series Mork and Mindy, then had his first leading film role as Popeye in Robert Altman's film of 1980. He subsequently went on to a highly successful career as a Hollywood actor. On August 11, 2014, Williams committed suicide by hanging himself at his home in Paradise Cay, California at age 63. Filmography Film * Can I Do It 'Till I Need Glasses? (1977) * Popeye (1980) * The World According to Garp (1982) * The Survivors (1983) * Moscow on the Hudson (1984) * Seize the Day (1986) * Club Paradise (1986) * The Best of Times (1986) * Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) * The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1988) * Portrait of a White Marriage (1988) * Rabbit Ears: Pecos Bill (1988) * Dead Poets Society (1989) * I'm From Hollywood (1989) * Cadillac Man (1990) * Awakenings (1990) * Back to Neverland (1990) * Dead Again (1991) * The Fisher King (1991) * Hook (1991) * Rabbit Ears: The Fool and the Flying Ship (1991) * Toys (1992) * Aladdin (1992) * The Timekeeper (1992) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * Shakes the Clown (1992) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) * Being Human (1993) * In Search of Dr. Seuss (1994) * Jumanji (1995) * To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995) * Nine Months (1995) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Hamlet (1996) * The Secret Agent (1996) * Jack (1996) * The Birdcage (1996) * Good Will Hunting (1997) * Flubber (1997) * Deconstructing Harry (1997) * Father's Day (1997) * Patch Adams (1998) * Junket Whore (1998) * What Dreams May Come (1998) * Bicentennial Man (1999) * Jakob the Liar (1999) * Get Bruce (1999) * Model Behavior (2000) * A. I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) * The Rutles 2: Can't Buy Me Lunch (2002) * Insomnia (2002) * Death to Smoochy (2002) * One Hour Photo (2002) * Noel (2004) * House of D (2004) * The Final Cut (2004) * The Big White (2005) * Robots (2005) * The Aristocrats (2005) * Man of the Year (2006) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Happy Feet (2006) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * RV (2006) * The Listener (2006) * License to Wed (2007) * August Rush (2007) * Shrink (2009) * World's Greatest Dad (2009) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) * Old Dogs (2009) * Happy Feet 2 (2011) * The Big Wedding (2012) Television * The Richard Pryor Show (1977) * Laugh-In (1977) * Eight is Enough (1977) * Happy Days (1978, 1979) * America 2-Night (1978) * Mork & Mindy (1978-1982) * Out of the Blue (1979) * Saturday Night Live (1981, 1984, 1986, 1988) * The Billy Crystal Comedy Hour (1982) * Faery Tale Theatre (1982) * SCTV Network 90 (1982) * Pryor's Place (1984) * The Max Headroom Show (1986) * Wogan (1988, 1991) * A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) * The Larry Sanders Show (1992, 1994) * Homicide: Life on the Streets (1994) * Live & Kicking (1994) * Nyhetsmorgon (1994, 1998) * In the Wild (1994) * Primer Plano (1995, 1996) * American Masters (1996) * HBO First Look: Father's Day (1996) * Friends (1997) * Hollywood Squares (1998) * Noel's House Party (1998) * L.A. Doctors (1999) * Whose Line Is It Anyway? (2000) * Comedy Central Canned Ham (2002) * Leute heute (2002) * Supermarket Sweep (2002) * Player$ (2003) * Freedom: A History of Us (2003) * Life With Bonnie (2003) * This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2004) * Just For Laughs (2005) * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (2006) * Mind of Mencia (2006) * Getaway (2006) * American Idol: The Search for a New Superstar (2008) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008) * SpongeBob Squarepants (2009) * TV Land Moguls (2009) * Alan Carr Chatty Man (2010) * Curiosity (2011) * Wilfred (2012) * Louie (2012) External links * Robin Williams at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors